In the eye of a lion
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if Edward was half lion, half vampire, and just like werewolfs he imprints, and when he meets the innocent new girl Bella he imprints on her causing live to go upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**Ed's pov**

"Come on fur ball time to get to school." Emmett called from down stairs.

I hissed as at that, and walked down the stairs still in animal form.

"Aww Edward, have I told you how cute you look as a lion?" Alice cooed.

I glared at her with my emerald green eyes, and I growled at her, before turning to my vampire form.

"Yes, every time I transform that's what you tell me." I said annoyed.

Alice grinned at me smugly.

"Sorry, just telling the truth." She said and I watched as she danced out the door, pulling Jasper behind her.

I sighed as I followed the others to my Volvo.

It was just another day of torture, school.

With me being half lion I usually never smell the sweet allure of blood that my sibling had to go through with, even though I actually could drink blood if I wanted to, or I could go for the meat.

When I'm in my animal form I have my bronze-colored fun, and my human green eyes, but in my vampire form I just had bronze hair, and golden eyes.

I guess in some ways I was like a werewolf, I was about the same size, I'm just as fast, and like the wolves I imprint.

Of course most the others of my kind have found there imprints all ready, but for me no.

I walked this Earth for over 100 years, and I haven't found _her _yet, I was begging to accept that I would never find her.

Of course with me the only one in my family that is half lion my siblings didn't have imprints, they had mates, and were perfectly happy, leaving me alone as a third wheel.

"Edward snap out of it, and come on." Alice said pulling me out of the Volvo.

I didn't even realize that we had already made it to school.

I sighed and got out.

Alice followed quietly behind me to our class smiling brightly, and bouncing with every step, but she kept her thoughts blocked.

"Alice what's going on that has you so excited?" I asked when we took our seats in class.

"There is a huge sale after school today." Alice said grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

For some reason I didn't really believe that this was the reason.

"And you are blocking that thought from your mind because…" I said narrowing my eyes at her.

She shrugged.

"It's my thoughts, not yours, did you ever think that I wanted something to be private to me?" Alice defended, but I still had a feeling that she was lying, but I took her lie.

She would probably break, and tell me sooner or later.

As I sat in class and just let myself into all the thoughts I could, and try not to become to bored, and pretend to fall asleep.

The only time I could ever fall asleep is when I am in my lion form, the only time I ever want to sleep is in school, and after taking it over fifty times you learn that school becomes more and more tortuous.

And by lunch time I was beginning to yearn for school to be over.

I slowly walked to my table with a tray a food I wasn't going to be eating, and sighed.

"Why so sad Eddie?" Emmett teased.

I glared at him, but ignored that.

"What cat got your tongue?" Jasper snickered, and Emmett busted out laughing at that.

"Shut up." I hissed, but that only made them laugh harder.

My brothers have been making the same jokes about me for the past eighty years, and I have to say that I don't think I can stand it anymore.

"Hey Edward have you seen the new girl yet?" Alice asked innocently as she took her seat beside me.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, just was wondering." She said with a shrug.

I frowned as I tried to get into her thoughts, and ended up getting the gummy bear song in Chinese.

All of a sudden millions of thoughts filled with the same thing.

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.

I looked to the direction that they were thinking, and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

The ground around me began to spin as I took in her soft brown hair, and chocolate eyes.

My insides warmed and turned to knots as I watched her move around the lunch room and to a table close to ours.

I knew what was happening to me, but I was so in shock that I froze.

"What is it Eddie?" Emmett asked curiously as he watched me.

"I think I just imprinted." I stuttered out.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed's pov**

"What are you sure?" Jasper asked shocked.

"With a human, are you kidding?" Rose asked with a glare to me.

I nodded seriously.

"I am positive." I said as I watched the new girl look over to me, and I couldn't help but to smile a small smile, I was rewarded with a red curtain of blush to fall on her cheeks.

"With the new girl?" Emmett asked looking to where I was still staring at my love.

She really was perfect, my eyes looked her over for any flaw, but I found none.

"So are you going to talk to her?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

I looked at her panicked.

"No, what if she thinks I'm weird or something or what if something happens with the imprint and I won't be able to control myself around her?" I asked franticly.

"What do you mean you won't be able to control yourself?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well like I've been telling you all ,my imprint works very differently then wolves, it goes through stages, and each will change the both of us." I said now looking around at the worried faces of my siblings.

"So what is the first stage?" Emmett asked with a low smirk.

I gave him a shrug, unwilling to say at the moment.

"Just spit it out already Edward." Rose snapped and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"The first stage is that I will have strong urges to get close to her, know who she is, know everything about her, and just be physically close to her." I admitted.

Emmett busted out laughing.

"Physically close huh?" He said in a roll of laughter.

"Not like that you idiot." I growled.

At that moment the girl looked back to me with a warmness in her eyes that made me feel like melting into a puddle.

She was obviously going though the change as well, a little faster than I thought.

"So you probably have to talk to her soon then huh?" Alice asked smugly.

I sighed.

"I would try not to, but now that it's already on the first stage there is no way that I will be able to ignore her." I said and continued to watch me angel as she ate, and peeked back over.

How could a woman be anymore perfect then her, she truly was to good for me, to be forced into this kind of life, her pure sweet human heart now will be forever tainted with the love that I had enforced on her.

She has to hate me for doing this to her, I know I would if I was in her position.

This only proved even more how much a monster I really was, and now I have doomed this angel's heart to an eternity with me, a cold heart-less monster.

"Edward, hello?" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked annoyed as I pushed her hands out of my face.

"If you don't talk to Bella I am going to call her over her, and make you talk to her." She threatened.

I snapped my eyes to hers in fear.

"Fine, alright I'll do it." I sighed, and mentally prepared myself for what I was going to say to her.

_Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, I'm half vampire, and half lion, I just imprinted on you, and soon you will fall in love with me, and will be cursed to be mine for eternity._

I'm sure that would work, not.

That would send her running for her life out of the school, and to the police.

_Hey Eddie, that girls name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. _Emmett thought to me.

"I knew that already Emmett." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

_Did you also know that Bella is on her way now to the table? _Emmett thought back in amusement.

I quickly turned in panic, and fear to see that Bella was still sitting with her friends, not even looking as if she was going to stand up.

I turned back to Emmett and glare at him.

_Ha, made you look. _Emmett thought, then laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

I guess I will be putting up with this for about two weeks.

I just hoped that the right stages that ii would soon be going through wouldn't scare Bella away.

**Stage 1:** Learning about Bella

**Stage 2:** Obsessed with Bella, and protecting her

**Stage3: **Thoughts of Bella cause nonstop smiles

**Stage 4: **Only talks about Bella

**Stage 5: **Get urges to kiss Bella

**Stage 6: **fall in love with Bella

**Stage 7: **Gets lustful thoughts of Bella

**Stage 8: **Bella falls in love with Edward


End file.
